Família Hale
by Lorena Soares
Summary: Quando Peter Hale volta da Itália para Califórnia, ele não esperava por uma recepção calorosa e muito menos para um ataque de deposição contra sua família. Eles estão tendo mais problemas do que as costumeiras brigas internas entre Peter e Laura. Mas eram, afinal, a maior família criminosa da Califórnia, eles eram os Hale.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Família Hale**

 **Sinopse:** Quando Peter Hale volta da Itália para Califórnia, ele não esperava por uma recepção calorosa e muito menos para um ataque de deposição contra sua família. Eles estão tendo mais problemas do que as costumeiras brigas internas entre Peter e Laura.

Mas eram, afinal, a maior família criminosa da Califórnia, eles eram os Hale.  
(Ou a história de como Peter acaba salvando todo mundo da morte certa!)

 **NÃO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 16 ANOS**

 **Gêneros:** Ação, Drama (Tragédia), Famí lia, Romance e Novela, Universo Alternativo, Violência

 **Avisos:** Adultério, Bissexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade,Linguagem Imprópria, Violência

 **Aviso legal: Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Um**_

Quando cheguei a Beacon Hills, não imaginei que uma única pessoa da minha família viria me buscar. Mas tanto quanto eu estava certo disso, eu fui agradavelmente surpreendido quando vi meu sobrinho predileto esperando por mim em frente seu Camaro negro. Seu olhar não era de muitos amigos e eu imaginei que ele claramente tinha sido obrigado a vir me buscar por alguma alma caridosa na casa ou a perda de uma aposta. Bem, eu não podia negar que era uma coisa boa que eu não tinha que chamar um taxi; e eu também pouco me importava com a minha reputação diante da minha família, você erra uma vez e quase faz todo mundo ser preso e, de repente, você é odiado por toda a sua família criminosa!

Guardei minhas malas na porta malas enquanto Derek me esperava já no banco do motorista. Eu sempre gostei de Derek, de todos os da nossa família ele era o que mais se parecia comigo. Enquanto que Tália e Laura estavam nos ramos das fraudes e roubos políticos, eu e Derek cuidávamos do trabalho sujo: sequestro e assassinato, principalmente. Fui eu quem o ensinou a atirar e a lutar na adolescência, mas então eu conheci sua mais recente namorada, Kate, que era uma oficial de policia disfarçada. Ela se parecia tanto comigo que eu pensei, que mal há nela para entrar na família? Bem, muito mal se o fato de que ela tinha montado um cerco para nos pegar é qualquer coisa perto.

Mas eu descobri antes que ela pudesse levar todos nós para a cadeia e a sequestrei. Derek costuma se preocupar mais com isso, ele tem um trabalho realmente bom com sequestro; eu preferia o assassinato, era rápido e fácil. Eu a torturei antes de mata-la e ela acabou me contando quem eram os seus parceiros e onde estava a informação que ela havia recolhido. Invadi sua casa, e depois de destruir todas as informações que ela possuía sobre a minha família, coloquei fogo na casa. Três dias depois seus parceiros estavam mortos. O corpo dela nunca foi achado, eu havia enterrado na floresta.

Foi então que toda a corte de policia de Beacon Hills estava olhando para o desaparecimento de sua mais recente oficial desaparecida e a família que ela estava investigando; Tália ficou em fúria, ela estava brava com o que eu tinha feito e com os holofotes voltados para a nossa família ela teve que abandonar a eleição. Laura perdeu sua promoção de sócio-senior da maior empresa de advocacia da cidade por que não podia chamar muita atenção para si durante os dois meses que se seguiram. Derek entrou em depressão profunda.

Três meses depois eles fecharam o caso dela, eu fui convidado a voltar para a Itália pela minha calorosa irmã até que a poeira se abaixasse por que ela não queria mais problemas, Derekdeixou de morrer por tristeza e criou certa raiva por mim, o que era uma pena. Depois de cinco anos eu voltei para essa cidade, Itália estava muito conturbada para mim. Eu tinha sido contratado para matar um chefe da máfia e agora eles queriam minha cabeça. Mas bem, ganha quem paga mais e eu garanto que doze milhões pagaram a minha viagem de volta para casa.

– Então, o que você perdeu para vir me buscar?

– Eu decidi vir... – ele me respondeu e eu estava novamente agradavelmente surpreso – É melhor do que escutar as lorotas de Cora e Laura, e minha mãe dando corda pra elas... – ele disse, apertando o volante.

– Oh, o que é que esta te aborrecendo, sobrinho? – perguntei curioso.

Ele me deu um olhar de lado e eu fiz o meu rosto mais inocente. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, claramente perguntando se era sério e eu sorri.

– Não é nada... – ele disse, suspirando – Há esse garoto, Stiles. Ele é filho do xerife e está olhando para o caso de Kate por algum motivo... E agora ele vive me seguindo...

– Oh, eu vejo... – respondi, olhando para o retrovisor e vi um jipe azul atrás de nós – É ele?

– Sim... – Derek voltou a apertar o volante com força – Ele me segue para onde eu for, eu mandei os seguranças deixarem ele em paz, eu não posso correr o risco deles matarem-no...

– Oh, eu vejo... – eu disse, olhando bastante surpreso agora, Derek não era um para o remorso de matar as pessoas, exceto as queridas – E sua mãe e irmãs estão te chateando com...

– Elas estão dizendo que ele tem uma queda por mim e que isso não tem nada a ver comKate, mais ele sendo um "stalker bonitinho", palavras de Cora. - ele me disse e era impossível não ver a semelhança com a realidade – Mas eu já falei com ele, eu sei que ele está olhando para o caso.

– Você já? – eu sorri, oh Derek, você está afim dele.

– Nem me velha com esse olhar, eu não estou afim dele. – disse ele frisando o não – Isso é ridículo! Ele é irritante, teimoso e eu não consigo ficar em paz com ele por perto...

– Oh, eu vejo... – eu sorri ainda mais, exatamente como ele falava de Kate, só com pouco menos amor. – O que ele lhe disse? Quando vocês conversaram...

– Parrel estava indo mata-lo a mando de minha mãe e então eu o ajudei a fugir. Ele gritou comigo sobre sequestrá-lo e levá-lo para a floresta para ser morto... Obrigado por isso, tio Peter. – eu podia sentir a amargura em sua voz.

– Eu pensei que esse assunto já estava resolvido entre nós. – eu suspirei – Ela ia nos prender!

– Você colocou fogo na casa dela e a enterrou no nosso quintal! – disse ele bravo.

– Não o primeiro corpo que nós enterramos lá e nem a primeira queima de arquivo... – eu disse, rindo.

– Suas piadas não melhoraram em nada. – ele resmungou, reduzindo a velocidade.

– Então é o seu humor, sobrinho. – respondi e ficamos em silencio até chegarmos a casa.

Ele parou o carro dentro da garagem e nós dois saímos. Retirei minhas malas e Derek, como o grande cavalheiro que era não me ajudou a levar nenhuma delas. Bem, eu podia fazer por mim mesmo, afinal. Coloquei as duas de rodinhas no chão e a outra no ombro. Ele apertou o botão do térreo quando entramos no elevador e nós subimos. Quando apareci na sala, minha querida sobrinha mais nova foi a primeira que eu vi. Ela estava diferente, assim como Derek. A ultima vez que eu a vi ela tinha 13 anos e seus cabelos eram curtos nos ombros, ela sempre usava um bonito sorriso no rosto e foi a única que nunca teve nada contra mim, mas também nada a favor.

– Tio Peter, é bom vê-lo finalmente! – ela disse do sofá, deixando o notebook na mesinha.

– Cora, você cresceu... – eu disse, entrando e indo até ela.

– Eu já estou com 18 anos, o que esperava? – ela disse, sorrindo para mim e nos abraçamos.

– Onde está sua mãe? – eu perguntei quando nos soltamos.

– Ela foi para o gabinete, disse que não queria ver o seu rosto nojento pela primeira vez no dia. – e Cora riu – Suas palavras...

– Eu tenho certeza. – respondi e percebi que Derek já não se encontrava entre nós – Você vai me mostrar o meu quarto.

– É claro, mais nenhuma alma viva quer ficar ao seu lado por livre e espontânea vontade. Todos fogem do grande e mau Peter Hale. – ela gargalhou enquanto ia para o elevador.

Eu não sei de onde ela tinha tirado todo esse sarcasmo e essa atitude... Mas eu gostei. Ela me lembrava de Tália adolescente, coisa que a pequena bastarda da Laura nunca pôde fazer em seu trabalho meia boca de primogênita. Voltei para o elevador com Cora e paramos pelo segundo andar. Ela estava me contando sobre a faculdade e seu projeto de especialização em eletrônica, ela era a nossa pequena gênio. Ela me deixou em meu antigo quarto, que estava mais do que espartano. A única coisa que se manteve foi o meu quadro de imãs na parede.

– Mudou um pouco... – comentei sentando-me na cama, pelo menos era agradável.

– Mamãe disse que era para apagar as lembranças... – Cora comentou da janela do quarto.

– O que ela fez, colocou fogo? – eu perguntei já sorrindo e quando olhei para Cora ela tinha o mesmo rosto.

– No quintal... – respondeu ela rindo – Nós até assamos marshmallows... – e eu não pude deixar de acompanhá-la na risada. Era bom estar de volta.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Essa é uma U.A. do ponto de vista de ×Peter Hale, por que eu amo o Ian e o personagem Peter demais!  
Eu espero que gostem...  
Vão ter vários casais, héteros e homo. E, por favor, volte aos gêneros!  
Se você espera um lemon/orange/hentai eu sinto muito, eu não tenho essa pretensão aqui, talvez em alguns extras da história (se eu me sinto como isso no final). Um beijo, espero que tenha gostado da leitura!

Até mais!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo Dois**_

Assim que terminei de desfazer as minhas malas, eu caí na cama para um cochilo. Eu precisava mais de dormir do que de tomar banho naquele momento. Eu fui acordar só com uma batida insistente na porta. Quando ela abriu eu vi os cabelos negros de Laura e o seu rosto carrancudo, resmunguei um pouco quando me levantei e percebi que ela estava trazendo toalhas para mim. Fiz uma careta quando ela deixou as mantas caírem sobre a cama sem nenhum cuidado e se virou para sair; com a mão na maçaneta ela se virou muito pouco para trás e disse:

– O almoço é em 10 minutos. Esteja pronto.

Assim que ela fechou a porta, voltei a me jogar na cama. Peguei uma das toalhas vermelhas que ela tinha deixado lá e fui para o banheiro. Eu queria só uma ducha no momento, a banheira eu deixaria para relaxar mais a noite. Peguei meu xampu e sabonete e tomei um banho rápido. Resolvi vestir um conjunto mais casual, uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca. Eu estava cansado dos meus ternos e casacos, eu estava na Califórnia afinal, não em Paris. Desci as escadas em meu tempo, apreciando a nova decoração da casa, realmente merece um elogio. Quando cheguei à sala, Derek estava entrando pela porta com cara de poucos amigos. Eu me perguntava de onde tinha surgido a jaqueta de couro.

Fomos para a sala de jantar e a mesa já estava posta. Laura estava sentada ao lado de Tália na mesa e Cora estava do outro lado da mãe. Felizmente, Derek sentou-se ao lado de Laura, o que me deixava entre ele e Cora. Tália se levantou da mesa e Laura se virou para seu irmão que tinha acabado de se sentar. Cumprimentei minha irmã com um abraço e ela me devolveu o mesmo, ironicamente ela parecia mais entusiasmada do que na parte da manha, mas novamente ela nunca foi uma pessoa da manhã. Nenhum de nós era. Ela voltou a se sentar entre suas filhas e eu me sentei no lugar vago entre Derek e Cora.

– É bom vê-lo, Peter. Como foi sua viajem? – Tália perguntou, servindo-se primeiro que todos.

– Boa. Muito pouca turbulência e só alguns passageiros um pouco mais problemáticos. – eu disse me servindo logo após ela.

– Fico feliz. – ela disse, sorrindo – Eu estive conversando com Súarez, é verdade que você está sendo caçado? – olhou-me preocupada.

– Mais ou menos... – respondi. Eu não esperava esse assunto tão cedo e tão pouco perto das crianças, mas eu não iria esconder nada da minha família – Eu matei um chefe da máfia...

– Por que diabos?! – Derek perguntou exasperado e eu sorri.

– Doze milhões. – disse e vi Cora arregalar os olhos.

– Você deveria ter ficado lá. Poupar-nos-ia o desprazer de ver a sua cara. – disse Laura – Eu ouvi dizer que os italianos são bons de mira...

– Qualquer um é melhor do que você em tiro, cadela de NY. – respondi na mesma moeda e Tália olhou-nos feio – Você sabe que é difícil bater a minha pontuação de mortes dentro da família.

– Eu tenho certeza que isso é algo para se orgulhar. – Laura comentou irônica ignorando o olhar de sua mãe.

– É quando é meu trabalho. – sorri, se ela queria jogar pesado, vamos jogar pesado - Agora por que não falamos do seu, e aquele processo que você está sofrendo? Muito mau o seu trabalho com a coerção de Pompei você foi lá. Você sempre faltou as minhas aulas, por isso é uma vadia inútil que está perdendo um cliente de 100 milhões.

– Vocês dois, parem! – Tália disse brava, batendo com a mão na mesa. – Isso é um jantar de família e eu prefiro que os insultos fiquem apenas na base do pensamento. Laura pare de implicar o seu tio. Peter, não traga a incompetência das pessoas para a luz, você também nem sempre foi o melhor atirador... – eu vi que Laura estava segurando com força o garfo e olhando brava para seu prato.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Tália sempre foi bastante exigente com seus filhos, fosse o que fosse. Nosso pai foi o homem mais exigente que eu e Tália conhecemos, compartilhávamos algumas histórias da nossa infância não muito boas e que nos marcaram talvez para vida. Jogar na cara a nossa incompetência era algo que ele fazia conosco desde sempre, mesmo que tenhamos dado nosso máximo nas tarefas. Nossa mãe nunca foi diferente também, completamente complacente com a crueldade de nossa avó e pai. Tália sempre foi a melhor no tiro quando éramos adolescentes, ela treinava com a nossa avó mais do que eu e por isso eu sou melhor em bater nas pessoas do que ela.

Atualmente, Tália era a cabeça da nossa família, a chefe da organização criminosa Hale. Isso aconteceu depois que ela matou nosso pai e mãe, é geralmente assim que você se torna a cabeça da nossa organização. Se você tem o apoio da família, você pode matar o chefe e então eles iriam te eleger. Havia uma grande chance de que mesmo depois disso você não ser escolhido, mas era essencial confiar na família. Depois que a avó morreu e o nosso pai assumiu, foi questão de tempo até que eu e Tália nos juntarmos para sair daquele inferno. Depois nos mudamos para Beacon Hills, Tália se casou com o falecido prefeito da cidade e tiveram seus dois filhos mais velhos. Cora foi um bebê de proveta.

Eu também tive minhas escapadas, ninguém oficial como fez minha irmã. Eu odiava minha mãe e o seu comportamento frívolo e eu via em todas as mulheres a mesma coisa. Muitas das pessoas que passaram na minha cama, homens ou mulheres, eu não tive muito interesse em apresentar para a família. Eu estava tão orgulhoso de Derek por ter encontrado alguém como Kate, ela tinha um humor seco e esse olhar perigoso. Ela parecia uma versão feminina de mim e eu nunca fui tão impressionado com uma mulher em sua personalidade; foi por isso que eu contava a ela muita das histórias da nossa família, como esse tempo no Egito em que eu Tália escapamos de sequestradores que nos deixaram no meio do deserto para morrer. Nós já éramos acostumas a privações extremas de água, comida e calor exorbitante.

Eu estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que nem percebi quando os pratos se foram e uma taça de sorvete enorme foi colocada em minha frente. Sorri para minha irmã com carinho e ela me retribuiu; começamos a comer e Cora começou a conversar com Laura sobre patentear o seu projeto final. Essa menina faria mais dinheiro do que eu faço hoje, com 18 anos; eu já estava vendo. Não era atoa que Tália olhava tão orgulhosa para ela e a apoiava em todo projeto. Eu também me orgulhava dela, Cora era a mais nova da família e até então não tinha se envolvido em nada demasiado ilícito; na escola ela invadiu o sistema uma vez para mudar a sua nota de um C- para um A+ e isso era um segredo para sua mãe e a única vez que ela me contou, Tália queria ela longe de problema até a maior idade e eu poderia concordar com ela levemente. Cora seria a melhor para escolher seu próprio destino na família.

Derek estava comendo sua taça quando o celular dele vibrou na mesa. No mesmo instante todos pararam de conversar para olhar para ele. Ele se desculpou e olhou para o visor de lado. Quando ele se mostrou surpreso, Tália levantou uma sobrancelha julgadora. Inclinei-me para o lado e percebi que no visor estava escrito Erica Reyes e uma foto de uma garota loira. Ele cancelou a chamada mesmo que tenha feito uma carranca e, quando estávamos prestes a voltar a conversar, o celular voltou a vibrar e a mesma foto apareceu. Tália olhou brava e bufou, cruzando os braços.

– Isso é importante, mãe... – Derek pediu enquanto o celular fazia o barulho irritante na mesa.

– Responda essa maldita ligação, Derek! – ela disse coçando os olhos – E se isso se repete, eu vou cortar as pernas dessa pessoa e dar para o nosso lobo comer no café da manhã. – ameaçou e eu sorri.

Eu realmente senti falta da minha irmã mais velha. Derek estremeceu em conhecimento de causa e correu para fora da cozinha atendendo o celular. Sorri para minha irmã, voltando a comer o meu sorvete. Tália odiava ser interrompida durante as refeições, elas eram o único momento que ela tinha com a família que parecia realmente normal. Bem, você não pode negar a uma assassina quase licenciada pelo governo o que ela quer você pode? Bem, se você tenta você é uma pessoa morta. Seja por ela própria ou por mim. A família vem sempre em primeiro lugar e nós protegemos a nossa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo Três**_

Eu estava no shopping renovando meu guarda-roupa, moda da Itália não era muito parecida com a daqui, principalmente a da máfia. Cora disse que eu estava parecendo Macklemore e suas peles. Eu me senti levemente insultado, minha sobrinha não sabia de moda internacional; o desfile de pele e deslumbrante, ok. Ela decidiu que era um bom tempo para ir ao shopping já que ela queria comprar um novo HD externo para seus documentos já que ela estava querendo desmontar, mais uma vez, seu computador. Quando chegamos às lojas de roupa ela simplesmente me deixou lá e disse "procure alguma atendente para te ajudar". Eu tinha a pior sobrinha no mundo! Mas felizmente – e eu não sei como – uma linda jovem ruiva veio em meu encontro julgando a minha escolha de camisa.

– Como pode um cara usando Armani escolher uma blusa xadrez da cor dos Lakers?! – ela se mostrou profundamente ofendida e eu sorri.

– Aparentemente eu sou inepto a moda americana, minha sobrinha disse. – respondi, sorrindo.

Percebi seu olhar avaliativo em mim de cima a baixo, em sua mente ela provavelmente estava pensando se valia realmente a pena me ajudar nisso. Aparentemente valia já que ela se virou e acenou para eu segui-la. Eu fui, mesmo que um pouco ofendido com sua audácia. Ela me levou para outra loja e, aparentemente todas as atendentes a conheciam e estavam quase brigando para atendê-la. Eu sequer sabia o nome dessa garota, mas eu acho que ela deve ser alguém bem importante nessa cidadezinha. Quando ela chamou por uma Allison, todas as atendentes amuaram e nos deixaram sozinhos.

Não muito tempo depois uma garota morena saiu de uma porta branca saltitando por toda a loja para cair nos braços da ruiva. Allison e a menina começaram a conversar durante alguns segundos e eu comecei a ficar entediado, pensando se eu deveria ou não ir embora e deixar essa pequena intrometida e sua garota na loja. Mas logo elas terminaram e a ruiva disse alguma coisa que fez os olhos da morena brilharem. Ela agarrou meu braço nos seus e me arrastou para o segundo andar, falando de suas novas coleções. A ruiva estava sorrindo orgulhosa. Eu não entendi muito bem como tudo aconteceu, mas eu não parecia que iria me arrepender.

Quando finalmente chegamos, Allison me colocou sobre um pequeno degrau e começou a tirar minhas medidas. A ruiva se sentou a minha frente com uma revista e um sorriso.

– Qual é o seu nome? – Allison perguntou.

– Peter Hale. – respondi ainda parado olhando para ela – Você é um bom alfaiate?

– Eu sou a melhor, Sr. Hale. – ela disse para mim com orgulho e eu sorri para ela – E eu posso saber o seu nome, senhorita? – eu disse, para ruiva.

– Lydia Martin... – ela disse simplesmente e sem tirar seus olhos da revista.

Meia hora depois a alfaiate terminou de tirar minhas medidas eeu me sentei ao lado de Lydia. Pouco tempo depois Allison voltou com um grande caderno de desenho. Surpreendi-me com a quantidade de croquis estilosos que ela tinha produzido em tão pouco tempo e sorri, encomendando todos eles. Depois de preencher o formulário e passar o meu cartão, Lydia finalmente se levantou do sofá e voltou a me levar para o térreo.

– Agora que você já fez minha amiga um pouco mais rica, vamos comprar suas roupas de verdade...

– Você quer saber, eu gostei de você, garota. – eu disse enquanto ela me levava para outra loja.

Quando entramos ela preparou vários conjuntos de jeans e camisa social. Eu separei cerca de sete conjuntos para comprar quando alguém apareceu. Era um garoto alto, branco de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor usando uma camisa de Ironman. Eu estava olhando um tanto quanto surpreso, eu assumo afinal ele estava falando com Lydia sobre estar esperando por ela já há 3 horas. Eles estavam discutindo até que ela levantou a mão em seu rosto e ele se calou.

– Esse conjunto ficou maravilhoso, Peter! Mas você vai precisar de outro sapato...

– Oh, não. Você não está bancando a estilista de novo, está Lydia?! É por isso que me fez esperar com o seu namorado irritante por 3 horas?! – o menino gritou.

– Stiles, fique quieto!

Será que esse Stiles era o mesmo Stiles de quem meu sobrinho estava falando? Eu tinha que admitir que ele tinha bom gosto, realmente suas parceiras seriam excepcionais; esse garoto não era diferente, apesar de um pouco escandaloso. Voltei para me trocar e escutei-os conversando. Aparentemente, sim, ele era o Stiles do meu Derek, o filho do xerife Stilinski, já que Lydia estava contando que eu era um Hale e ele perguntou se era o mesmo Hale de Derek Hale. E sim, eu era. Quando saí da cabine eu sorri para o garoto e me apresentei. Ele me olhou estranho, mas acabou me cumprimentando.

Como se por um milagre ainda maior, minha sobrinha entrou trazendo uma grande sacola nas mãos. Ela olhou para os dois e depois para mim levantando uma sobrancelha. Ela se virou para eles e sorriu.

– Está tudo bem? Meu tio fez alguma coisa?

Senti-me ofendido, eu nunca faria mal a uma pessoa em publico. Eu tinha meus métodos e eles eram pouco ortodoxos para a divulgação em massa. Lydia fechou a cara e Stiles sorriu. Bem, aparente eles eram amigos ou algo do tipo. Cora começou a conversar com eles enquanto íamos para o caixa. Assim que eu paguei pelas roupas, nos despedimos e saímos dali. Cora estava silenciosa todo caminho até o carro de Derek, que eu havia pegado emprestado. Quando finalmente entramos, ela não esperou nem que eu fechasse o cinto antes de me atacar.

– Por que diabos você estava conversando com Lydia Martin?! – ela gritou – Laura vai ficar tão ciumenta!

– O que tem Laura a ver com isso? Lydia me abordou em uma loja. – respondi.

Quando olhei para Cora, ela estava com aquela cara que Tália sempre fazia quando estava em duvida se devia ou não contar um segredo. Ela decidiu por não, já que balançou a cabeça e ficou quieta. Eu estava curioso agora, o que será que estava acontecendo em minha família? Mas eu deixei isso de lado por enquanto. Nós estávamos passando por um lado um tanto abandonado da cidade, com prédios decrépitos e em más condições. Lembrei-me que tinha sido um desses que eu tinha torturado Kate e senti um pequeno formigamento em minha mão.

Quando estacionei em casa, não esperava ver um furioso Derek na porta exigindo suas chaves de volta. Cora riu e entrou em casa enquanto eu fui tirando as sacolas do banco de trás. Derek resmungou e tomou sua chave de mim, ameaçando-me se eu voltasse a usar o seu carro. Mas era só uma questão de tempo, eu estaria comprando o meu em poucos dias. Subi para o meu quarto e me deitei na cama, esperando pelo jantar. Eu estava um pouco cansado de hoje e eu podia escutar a musica eletrônica alta de Cora na sala.

Pude perceber quando Tália chegou e a encontrei no corredor. Ela estava com um rosto cansado e eu perguntei se ela ainda tinha a área da academia no porão. Ela sorriu para mim e disse que me encontraria lá em 20 minutos. Voltei para o meu quarto e troquei de roupa para uma luta que eu tinha quase certeza que iria acontecer. Não tive que esperar muito, ouvi os passos dela chegando perto e nós dois entramos juntos no porão. A sala não tinha mudado muito, mas os equipamentos pareciam recentes. Tália foi para a estante de armas e eu prendi o saco de areia do outro lado. Enquanto ela atirava nos alvos, eu estava lutando contra o saco.

Tália se tornou muito boa em luta corpo a corpo desde que saímos da asa dos nossos pais. Eles sempre quiseram que eu fosse os músculos e Tália a mente. Não era muito diferente, Tália acabou se tornando uma lutadora respeitável e eu acabei me tornando um parceiro menos problemático. Eu ainda sentia falta dos nossos trabalhos sujos juntos, como uma figura politica ela nunca podia estar comigo em um assassinato ou outro. Talvez algum na Romênia, mas não íamos lá por quase duas décadas.

Eu estava prestes a chamar minha adorada irmã para um combate quando a porta da frente foi brutalmente escancarada. Eu vi o olhar de raiva no rosto de Laura e um Derek muito preocupado atrás. Ela avançou contra mim e enquanto nossos combates só tinham ficado no campo dos insultos verbais, eu não esperava pelo gancho de direita que recebi na cara. Na mesma hora houve um barulho de tiro e eu escutei o grito de Laura e Derek. Quando olhei para cima, ela estava garrada ao seu braço com uma mão ensanguentada e Derek olhando assustado para a mãe.

– Se você chegar perto de Lydia de novo, eu mesma vou te matar! – ela rosnou para mim e eu sorri – Ela não é Kate e eu posso ser pior do que o Derek quando eu quero ser, tio Peter. Fique. Longe. Da. Lydia.

– Derek, ajude sua irmã com a ferida. – Tália mandou e se virou para mim – Você está bem, Peter? – Percebi os dois saindo do quarto.

– A mão da sua filha é uma pena. – respondi mexendo o maxilar e ela sorriu para mim. – Você é muito displicente com a cadela.

– Ela nunca foi feita para essa família. – minha irmã deu de ombros e sorriu para mim – Vamos lá, eu vou te dar um tempo difícil antes de brigar adequadamente com ela. – eu estava gargalhando quando ela começou a me bater.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo Quatro_**

O clima dentro de casa havia se tornado um pouco tenso. Laura estava me dando um tratamento de gelo desumano até para nossas costumeiras brigas. O seu braço ainda estava enfeixado, com pontos do tiro que Tália deu contra ela. Tália não estava em seu melhor humor depois do incidente e sua paciência estava no limite para lidar com qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho. Quando Cora chegou da universidade, não estava sozinha, ela trouxe consigo alguns amigos, entre eles Lydia e Stiles. Derek olhou chocado e Laura encarou-me com raiva. Tália só levantou uma sobrancelha e Cora começou a se explicar.

\- Nós estamos fazendo um projeto para a aula de TI. Estes são Danny e Aiden. – disse, apresentando os da frente – Stiles veio com Danny e Lydia com Aiden.

\- Tudo bem, tome cuidado. – Tália disse olhando duro para ela e a filha mais nova assentiu com pressa.

Ela levou as crianças para cima e eu dei um pequeno cumprimento a Lydia, que me acenou de volta. Eu não perderia uma chance de irritar Laura, principalmente se ela era assim tão ciumenta com essa garota. Tália deu um olhar duro para a filha mais velha quando ela estava se levantando e Laura apenas bufou, voltando a sentar-se à mesa de refeições. As tacas de sorvete foram colocadas em nossa frente e eu comecei a conversar com Tália sobre seu trabalho. Ela estava contando que o agendamento de duas reuniões tinham sido no mesmo horário, já que sua secretária era tão burra a esse ponto, e ela teve que adiar uma delas para semana que mês e isso iria acabar prejudicando a licitação de demolição dos prédios.

Quando a campainha da casa tocou, Talia olhou surpresa. Não eram muitas as visitas que costumávamos ter. Uma grande dádiva de se viver no meio da floresta. Aparentemente era alguém conhecido dos seguranças, já que foi justamente a campainha da porta da frente que muito raramente era utilizada. Mais surpresa ainda foi que a própria Tália Hale abriu a porta e cumprimentou o homem; dois seguranças entraram atrás dele e antes que eu pudesse ver quem quer que fosse eles se dirigiram para o escritório. Quando olhei para o lado, Derek e Laura estavam com faces de obvio desgosto.

\- Quem é? – eu perguntei e, ironicamente, Laura quem começou a falar.

\- Deucalion Alpharius. Mamãe está querendo fazer alianças da família por que está se sentindo desprotegida.

\- Como assim? – eu estava confuso, nós éramos a maior família criminosa da Califórnia.

\- Deucalion e sua família estão se instalando ao sul e nós recentemente tivemos uma baixa lá por causa de um pequeno descuido... – ou seja, ouve uma briga de território e nós perdemos. – Aparentemente os Alpharius são grandes músculos e paus mandados, mamãe está tentando contratá-los... – Derek me respondeu e Laura voltou a falar.

\- Mas eles não costumam se envolver com as famílias criminosas por longo tempo. Eles fazem o seu trabalho e depois de receberem, somem. Eles estão reunindo já há um mês, mas eles ainda se mostram irredutíveis.

\- Quando ela está oferecendo? Pelo serviço... – eu perguntei curioso, Tália não era uma para insistência, ela ia e pagava o que queria.

\- 117 milhões e subindo. – disse Laura e eu olhei pasmo. – Só da nossa parte, a família não autorizou essa merda. – ela disse com raiva.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Tália estava ficando louca se ela queria bancar tanto do nosso dinheiro para isso, eu deveria concordar com Laura nessa.

\- O pior é que não. Ela fez um acordo com o cartel Santo e pagou 35 para eles, mas depois de recebem eles acabaram nos traindo e nós tivemos que mandar os Madson e os McQueen para conter a briga. Agora as duas famílias estão querendo quebrar a aliança por causa das baixas.. – Derek contou.

\- Santo não tem tantos capangas, sua família é um terço da nossa. – eu disse confuso, nós não poderíamos ter perdido isso assim.

\- Ai é que fica melhor! – Laura deixou a colher na taça e se inclinou na mesa – Santo contratou os Alpharius para acabar com nossa família no sul, ele deu os 35 para eles. Ele está prometendo mais 65 para trabalhar de novo. Os Alpharius estão querendo 500 milhões para o serviço conta Santo. – antes que eu fosse responder, no entanto, nós escutamos um barulho vindo da sala e logo depois uma correria nas escadas.

Mesmo que Derek tenha se levantado em rompante e correu para lá, não havia ninguém, exceto pelos seguranças. Ele se voltou para nós dois e todos entenderam o recado, não era seguro ficar discutindo os negócios da família aqui na sala. Era melhor ser em privado e quando não tivesse muitas pessoas em casa, só a família e nossos homens de confiança. Minutos depois Cora desceu as escadas e olhou realmente confusa para nós, que estávamos com cara de cervos pego no farol. Ela foi até a cozinha encomendar o lanche e eu olhei para Derek, lhe perguntando mentalmente se deveríamos pegar os amigos de Cora para um amistoso interrogatório.

Ele me acenou um não em resposta e eu suspirei. Derek sempre preferiu ser mais cauteloso, deve ser por isso que ele nunca foi pego. Quando Cora voltou para o seu quarto, Tália e Deucalion tinham saído do escritório. Minha irmã não olhava nenhum pouco feliz e Deucalion soberbo quando passava por nós na sala. Senti todo o meu sangue ferver com a ousadia dele de nos rebaixar em nossa própria casa, eu poderia sacar a arma na minha cintura em dois segundos e fazer a bala atravessar o seu crânio de forma que ele não iria mais viver nesse mundo, mas Tália me deu um olhar de advertência que fez com que minha mão recuasse da arma. Eles se despediram e Deucalion ainda sorriu para nós três que estávamos praticamente montando guarda na sala.

Assim que ela fechou a porta, ela suspirou e se virou para nós. Laura foi a primeira a cruzar os braços e começar a interrogar a mãe. Infelizmente, Laura era a melhor depois de Tália para lidar com burocracia. Derek suspirou e se sentou no sofá derrotado, tentando obviamente se acalmar.

\- E então? Quanto mais você já ofereceu para eles? – ela disse, com amargura.

\- Duzentos. – disse ela, suspirando.

\- Você perdeu sua mente?! – Derek e Laura gritaram com ela e eu tinha que concordar, mas não deixaria isso acontecer em aberto.

\- Vocês dois, parem! – eu disse e Tália me olhou agradecida. Não tão cedo, irmãzinha. – Tália, nós precisamos conversar.

Ela me olhou dura e culpada. Mas eu não daria um chá de colher para ela. Ela não podia tomar esse tipo de decisão sem me consultar e muito menos apostar tanto nos Alpharius. Pelo que eu sabia esses caras nem eram confiáveis! Ela estava arriscando coisas demais por simples orgulho. Se a família não tinha concordado em tudo, por que diabos ela queria arranjar briga com eles?! Esse era um assunto além da família e por isso Tália estava tão engajada ao ponto de apostar todo o nosso dinheiro se for preciso. E se isso for pessoal o suficiente para eu discordar de ajudá-la, não importa se é Tália ou não. Eu vou defender a família, mesmo de Tália.

Antes que pudéssemos partir para a briga, no entanto, cinco cabeças estavam na escada olhando extremamente curiosos. Tália olhou brava para a filha, que deu de ombros como se dissesse que não tinha como controlá-los. Todos eles estavam esperando uma explicação da briga, mas o olhar bravo de Tália fez Cora empurrar todos de volta para cima. Ela sempre teve uma politica muito séria sobre convidados em casa e Cora tinha trazido mais pessoas que o necessário naquele dia. Parrel apareceu trás de Tália e disse algo em seu ouvido. Com uma face alarmada, ela agarrou o telefone e ligou para alguém.

\- Aqui é Tália, me conte o que aconteceu. – ela perguntou preocupada e seu olhar ficou ainda maior em desespero – Oh meu deus! Eu vou falar com Teri e manda-los para ai.

\- O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei preocupado, Teri era a nossa segunda melhor família parceira de artilharia.

\- A família de Ennis está sendo atacada! – ela disse, discando o numero de Teri, provavelmente.

\- Por quem?! – Laura disse, preocupada.

\- Não sabemos... – ela olhou tão abalada que eu senti pena por ela.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Felizmente, Teri chegou a tempo de massacrar todos os capangas que estavam atacando a família de Ennis; não antes, porém deles terem assassinado suas duas filhas, esposa e vários outros de confiança. Três dias depois nós recebemos as primeiras notícias do estado da família. Ennis havia convocado uma reunião com todas as alianças da família e dentro de um mês nós estaríamos viajando para a Escócia. Parrel já estava organizando as passagens de avião e os demais preparativos. Eu tinha estado em casa por cinco meses e já estava essa bagunça. Não era o primeiro ataque de deposição que nós sofríamos, mas era o primeiro que chegou tão perto de conseguir.

Todas as sete famílias estavam indo se encontrar na antiga casa da avó, o palácio estava intacto desde a chacina em 1993 quando a vó foi morta. Tália não queria deixar nenhum de nós para trás, com medo de que algum ataque surpresa caísse sobre a nossa família. Cora não estava nenhum pouco feliz e não era para menos, ela iria perder grande parte de suas aulas da universidade enquanto iriamos para essa viajem. Nós poderíamos ficar ali por meses, dependendo do humor da família. Era a terceira reunião de todos nós e a ultima nos deixou afastados por um ano dos Estados Unidos.

Derek sumiu pelos próximos três dias antes da viagem e Tália não pareceu se importar muito já que ele mandava mensagens e ligações para ela todos os três dias. Quando ele voltou para casa, um dia antes dela embarcar no navio e nós no avião, me surpreendi ao ver os amigos de Cora saindo de seu carro. Cora desceu as escadas correndo e caiu nos braços de Aiden, abraçando-o com força. Quando eles se afastaram, se beijaram. Eu estava surpreso, eu não sabia que os dois estavam namorando e muito menos eu tinha visto chegar a esse ponto, geralmente sou muito bom em ler as pessoas.

Laura estava saindo do elevador quando apareceu na sala, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. Derek sorriu para a irmã e foi para a cozinha, acompanhado de Stiles e outro garoto que eu não sabia o nome. O menino passou me olhando até que Derek o empurrou pelas costas para continuar andando e eu ri. Eu não sabia como isso tinha acontecido, nem mesmo desde quando Derek e Stiles tinham se tornado amigos, mas ele realmente parecia melhor agora. Não mais aquele rabugento garoto de quando eu cheguei aqui.

Laura estava sentada no sofá e Lydia estava ao seu lado, conversando sobre alguma coisa que não me ative muito. Parrel estava na escada e acenou para mim, dizendo que Tália estava me chamando no escritório. Levantei-me da poltrona e fui ao encontro de minha irmã. Ela estava olhando sobre a mesa, colocando alguns papeis em uma mala e foi quando entrei, ela nem sequer me deu atenção, ainda guardando os papeis dentro de pastas. Provavelmente arquivos políticos que ela não podia deixar fora de guarda. Quando Parrel fechou a porta, ela começou a falar.

\- Nós vamos sair do país escondido. Eu estou em uma conferencia no La Luna, mas as crianças e você não devem chamar atenção, por isso vão de avião. – ela disse e eu acenei concordando – Nós vamos chegar separados, minha viagem vai durar cinco dias e depois eu ainda tenho compromisso. No dia 31 nós vamos nos encontrar no palácio, às 16 horas, no salão 2.

\- Entendido.

\- Peter, eu preciso que você proteja as crianças. Eu só posso confiar em você agora. – ela disse e eu assenti – Parrel prepare as armas, não deixe nada em casa. – ela mandou ao homem e ele saiu do cômodo.

Ela caiu na cadeira com um suspiro e a mão no rosto. Eu me aproximei dela e percebi que ela estava chorando. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro e ela soluçou, limpando o rosto. Ela se levantou e eu a abracei. Eu sabia que ela estava com medo, ela sempre teve medo ao assumir o comando da família. Todos achavam que era a mais forte entre nós dois, é verdade que ela sempre foi a mais sã, a mais consciente das consequências das suas ações, ela disfarçava bem o seu papel de durona. Por mais que eu quisesse, eu não poderia comandar a família, eu provavelmente já teria feito com que caíssemos; Tália não. Mas eram em tempos de grande conflito e caos que ela se sentia mais abalada, nós sempre fomos um de apoiar o outro e eu jamais iria deixar minha irmã na mão.

Ela se afastou um pouco e limpou o rosto. Os olhos dela estavam em profunda dor e eu podia sentir que ela estava escondendo algo importante de mim. Mas eu não pude questioná-la. Uma batida soou na porta do escritório e nos separamos. Ela voltou a limpar o seu rosto e mandou que quem quer que fosse, entrasse. Laura estava na porta e adentrou com cuidado, observando eu e sua mãe muito perto. Nós nunca fomos de demonstrar muito carinho em frente a eles.

\- O que você deseja, querida? – Tália perguntou.

\- Os meninos já se despediram e as malas estão prontas. O xerife perguntou se você vai querer realmente suspender as viaturas...

\- Sim, a família comprou o avião. – disse Tália, voltando para os arquivos saindo da impressora.

\- Mãe, não se preocupe. – disse Laura indo para sair do quarto – Nós vamos ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem...

\- Eu sei querida. Eu sei...

Quando Laura saiu do quarto, Parrel entrou anunciando que estava tudo pronto. Tália fechou a maleta, já com todos os papeis e nós três saímos de lá. A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Derek e Laura estavam discutindo enquanto Cora estava no sofá em seu computador. Dez seguranças armados estavam na nossa sala e muito mais no jardim e ao redor da casa. Ela se despediu dos seus filhos sem dar mais do que um aceno, Derek visivelmente queria abraça-la, mas Tália levantou a mão antes que ele pudesse dar mais do que três passos em sua direção. Ela sorriu triste e saiu da casa. Eu a acompanhei até o carro e esperei que ele saísse de minha vista antes que eu voltasse para casa. Quando cheguei lá, estavam todos olhando para mim. Fechei a porta e suspirei. Eu não era bom em lidar com nenhum deles, mas eu tinha que fazer isso por minha irmã.

\- Nós vamos encontrar sua mãe depois. Espero que nenhum de vocês tenha sido idiota o suficiente para contar a ninguém onde nós estamos indo. – os três me acenaram em concordância. – Nós vamos encontrar com todas as famílias de nossa aliança e por isso eu preciso do melhor comportamento de vocês. Eles não estão felizes com Tália e nós não podemos arriscar nossa soberania.

\- O que acontece se eles tentam matá-la? – perguntou Cora com o rosto alarmado.

\- Nós matamos todos eles. – Laura disse para a irmã e eu olhei surpreso – Não me importa se é toda a família ou não contra nós, eu não vou deixar minha mãe morrer.

\- Bem, é assim que vocês querem levar o jogo? – eu perguntei e eles voltaram a me acenar em concordância – Então nós vamos precisar de um plano muito bem elaborado... – eu sorri.

\- Nós temos um problema... – disse Cora, os olhos arregalados quando abriu seu notebook que apitou um alerta. – Ennis está morto!

Ela disse, virando o notebook para nós e mostrando as fotos da chacina na casa dele. No centro de uma das imagens estava o corpo de Ennis jogado no chão com um buraco na testa e completamente manchado de sangue. Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava tão horrorizado quando o dos meus sobrinhos. Foi quando todas as janelas de nossa casa se quebraram e capsulas de fumaça pairaram dentro da sala. Cora gritou e fechou seu notebook com a mão no nariz e boca. Derek e Laura correram para o elevador e eu puxei a mais nova comigo. Vi vários homens armados entrarem na casa e saquei a minha, atirando contra eles.

Dentro do elevador, nós três fomos para o porão. Quando chegamos lá, não havia nenhum equipamento e eu me lembrei muito tarde das ordens de Tália. Abri uma porta secreta que nenhum deles conhecia só eu e Tália, e então eu nos levei para o andar abaixo da casa. Eu podia escutar o grito dos homens e passos apressados. Mandei-os andarem mais depressa e chegamos a um grande túnel onde tinha um grande Toyota preto. Mandei que eles entrassem e liguei o carro. Comecei a dirigir pelo túnel ignorando o pedido de explicação de Cora. Os dois mais velhos sabiam melhor do que questionar naquele momento.

Quando finalmente voltamos a superfície e eu parei o carro, percebi que uma fumaça negra estava saindo de muito longe, onde exatamente ficava nossa casa. Era possível ver dessa distância a claridade que o fogo estava fazendo. Eu não acreditava que eles tinham queimado nossa mansão. Mas não tínhamos tempo para lamentar, eu voltei a dirigir para longe dali, eu precisava mantê-los seguros como minha irmã disse. E descobrir por que diabo estávamos sendo caçados. Eu só espero que Tália esteja bem.


End file.
